youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
T-Series
T-Series is a YouTube channel maintained by Indian music label T-Series and owned by Super Cassettes Industries Private Limited (SCIL). Founded by Gulshan Kumar, it also issues film productions. YouTube On YouTube, T-Series is the second most subscribed YouTube channel of all time, just behind PewDiePie. T-Series is also the most subscribed music channel, and the most subscribed Indian channel with over 66.8 million subscribers. The channel is currently the fastest growing channel in terms of subscribers, gaining over 3.6 million subscribers monthly, which averages over 120,000 subscribers gained daily. According to SocialBlade's subscriber growth statistics, T-Series is estimated to surpass PewDiePie to become the most subscribed YouTube channel on October 27, 2018. T-Series is also the most viewed YouTube channel of all time with over 51 billion video views, having over 32 billion more video views than second place, WWE, and having surpassed previously most viewed channel, PewDiePie, on February 14, 2017. T-Series is also the fastest growing YouTube channel in terms of video views, gaining over 2.5 billion video views monthly, and averages 84 million video views gained daily. History T-Series was founded by Gulshan Kumar in 1983, as a small company initially selling pirated Bollywood songs. T-Series' first original film soundtrack release was for Lallu Ram in 1984, with music scored by Ravindra Jain. The company's breakthrough came with Aashiqui (1990), a film soundtrack album composed by duo Nadeem–Shravan (Nadeem Akhtar Saifi and Shravan Kumar Rathod), which sold 20 million units in India, and is the best-selling Bollywood soundtrack album of all time. Many of the other best-selling Bollywood music albums of the 1990s, particularly those composed by Nadeem–Shravan, were released under the T-Series label. Besides music production, the company also began venturing into film production. In 1997, T-Series founder Gulshan Kumar was murdered by the Indian mafia Mumbai underworld syndicate D-Company. His assassination also led to T-Series losing its most prolific musicians at the time, Nadeem–Shravan, due to Nadeem Akhtar Saifi initially being accused of involvement in the murder, before later being exonerated. After Gulshan Kumar's death in 1997, the company has since been led by his son Bhushan Kumar and younger brother Krishan Kumar. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: February 6, 2013 *2 million subscribers: May 16, 2013 *3 million subscribers: October 15, 2013 *4 million subscribers: January 24, 2014 *5 million subscribers: June 7, 2014 *6 million subscribers: November 15, 2014 *7 million subscribers: May 8, 2015 *8 million subscribers: September 29, 2015 *9 million subscribers: January 10, 2016 *10 million subscribers: April 7, 2016 *11 million subscribers: July 5, 2016 *12 million subscribers: September 11, 2016 *13 million subscribers: November 5, 2016 *14 million subscribers: December 16, 2016 *15 million subscribers: January 21, 2017 *16 million subscribers: February 23, 2017 *17 million subscribers: March 23, 2017 *18 million subscribers: April 17, 2017 *19 million subscribers: May 15, 2017 *20 million subscribers: June 13, 2017 *21 million subscribers: July 7, 2017 *22 million subscribers: July 26, 2017 *23 million subscribers: August 14, 2017 *24 million subscribers: September 3, 2017 *25 million subscribers: September 23, 2017 *26 million subscribers: October 13, 2017 *27 million subscribers: October 30, 2017 *28 million subscribers: November 17, 2017 *29 million subscribers: December 4, 2017 *30 million subscribers: December 19, 2017 *31 million subscribers: December 30, 2017 *32 million subscribers: January 10, 2018 *33 million subscribers: January 21, 2018 *34 million subscribers: January 31, 2018 *35 million subscribers: February 9, 2018 *36 million subscribers: February 19, 2018 *37 million subscribers: March 1, 2018 *38 million subscribers: March 9, 2018 *39 million subscribers: March 18, 2018 *40 million subscribers: March 27, 2018 *41 million subscribers: April 5, 2018 *42 million subscribers: April 15, 2018 *43 million subscribers: April 24, 2018 *44 million subscribers: May 3, 2018 *45 million subscribers: May 12, 2018 *46 million subscribers: May 23, 2018 *47 million subscribers: June 1, 2018 *48 million subscribers: June 9, 2018 *49 million subscribers: June 17, 2018 *50 million subscribers: June 26, 2018 *51 million subscribers: July 3, 2018 *52 million subscribers: July 9, 2018 *53 million subscribers: July 15, 2018 *54 million subscribers: July 22, 2018 *55 million subscribers: July 29, 2018 *56 million subscribers: August 5, 2018 *57 million subscribers: August 12, 2018 *58 million subscribers: August 19, 2018 *59 million subscribers: August 25, 2018 *60 million subscribers: September 1, 2018 *61 million subscribers: September 8, 2018 *62 million subscribers: September 14, 2018 *63 million subscribers: September 21, 2018 *64 million subscribers: September 30, 2018 *65 million subscribers: October 9, 2018 *66 million subscribers: October 17, 2018 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: July 2, 2013 *2 billion views: June 13, 2014 *3 billion views: January 6, 2015 *4 billion views: May 30, 2015 *5 billion views: September 28, 2015 *6 billion views: December 18, 2015 *7 billion views: February 25, 2016 *8 billion views: April 23, 2016 *9 billion views: June 18, 2016 *10 billion views: August 14, 2016 *11 billion views: September 30, 2016 *12 billion views: November 11, 2016 *13 billion views: December 19, 2016 *14 billion views: January 15, 2017 *15 billion views: February 24, 2017 *16 billion views: March 23, 2017 *17 billion views: April 14, 2017 *18 billion views: May 13, 2017 *19 billion views: June 9, 2017 *20 billion views: July 6, 2017 *21 billion views: July 29, 2017 *22 billion views: August 19, 2017 *23 billion views: September 10, 2017 *24 billion views: October 2, 2017 *25 billion views: October 23, 2017 *26 billion views: November 14, 2017 *27 billion views: December 4, 2017 *28 billion views: December 23, 2017 *29 billion views: January 10, 2018 *30 billion views: January 26, 2018 *31 billion views: February 10, 2018 *32 billion views: February 25, 2018 *33 billion views: March 10, 2018 *34 billion views: March 24, 2018 *35 billion views: April 7, 2018 *36 billion views: April 21, 2018 *37 billion views: May 6, 2018 *38 billion views: May 21, 2018 *39 billion views: June 7, 2018 *40 billion views: June 21, 2018 *41 billion views: July 4, 2018 *42 billion views: July 14, 2018 *43 billion views: July 25, 2018 *44 billion views: August 4, 2018 *45 billion views: August 14, 2018 *46 billion views: August 24, 2018 *47 billion views: September 3, 2018 *48 billion views: September 13, 2018 *49 billion views: September 25, 2018 *50 billion views: October 7, 2018 *51 billion views: October 20, 2018 This page was created on March 2, 2017 by Davidjl123. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Five Million Subscribers Category:Sixty Million Subscribers Category:Sixty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views